


come back to me, my sunshine

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection of Stucky AU's [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Endings, Feels, Fluff, I'm Paranoid Okay, M/M, Magic, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Rated M, Recovered Memories, Soulmates, Steve Rogers as Little Red Riding Hood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Witch Steve Rogers, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anon asked:I read a story once where the wolf was actually protecting red from the woodsman who was a perverted murderer/kidnapper the whole time and I could totally see pre-surem!Steve in lace and frills. Yes, I'm a horrible person and also big bad protective Bucky who's actually a big soft sweetheart for Steve.





	come back to me, my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title. Ah well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any mistakes are my own. I own no one.

 

* * *

“Be careful, Steve!”

Steve turned to his mother, with a smile on his face. “I know, mom. It’ll be fine. I make the journey every week.”

Sarah made a noise, fastening her son’s red cloak around his neck, pulling the hood up. “I know that. But you never know what’s out there.”

Steve sighed and hugged his mother. She smelt like strawberries. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and her blue eyes matched the colour of her dress. “I’ll be back soon, mother.”

Sarah kissed Steve’s forehead. Their small little cottage on the edge of the forest, shrouded by a small lake, with flowers in their beds, a small well and cobbled path that led into the town was the only home Steve had ever known. There had been an event in the town, the selling of strawberries and a festival full of music and laughter but Steve’s grandmother hadn’t been able to come so Steve was going to take his findings to her.

She lived on the other side of the forest, all he had to do was follow the same path lined with roses and other pretty flowers. He knew the path like the back of his hand.

“Be safe!” Sarah called after him. He turned and blew her a kiss before turning back to his path. The forest that hugged their small town was full of green trees with vines, orange leaves and yellow petals with the grass bushes. The blue sky peeked overhead, dotted with a couple of birds and clouds. It was a small home, but it was perfect for the two of them.

He looked back at his house until the thatched roof disappeared and the cream walls dotted with pink flowers and green vines disappeared from his sight. He and his mother had lived in the cottage for as long as he could remember, his mother provided clothes and materials for men and women alike. Her gift of weaving and sowing had been passed down to Steve but his artist mind was not the only gift bestowed onto him. Along with the paintings he sold, he was a witch, magic fuelled through his veins. Steve’s father had been a soldier who died in battle not long after he’d been born.

On and on Steve walked, the smell of bread and jam seemed to fade into the back of his mind, as did the sound of his mother wishing him well. He was twenty years old and yet his mother still worried about him.

About half way into his travels, Steve felt eyes on his back. He turned but saw no one. Still, he quickened his step and soon he was running through the forest, the wind in his face and blond hair, red cloak billowing behind.

For second time, he turned and saw a huntsman grinning at him, running on his horse straight after him. Faster, faster. The sound of hooves quickening. Steve’s heart was jumping in his throat. Sweating and afraid, he pushed himself harder. His chest ached, heaving, he could barely breathe.

“Pretty sir, won’t you stop?” the man called after him. “I only wish to talk.”

Steve turned and muttered a spell, his hands held out in front of him. He’d created a barrier that would hold but not for long. He turned again and started running while the man yelled and forced himself against the barrier. It would break within seconds.

Footsteps. Closer. Closer. _Closer_.

Steve wasn’t cut out for running. Though he wasn’t sick like he used to be when he was much younger – his magic had helped with that – he was skinny and short, his small body couldn’t move as fast as a man larger than him.

“Leave me alone!” he shouted, lighting up a couple of bushes and used his magic to lift them from the ground to block the huntsman’s path, a line of leafy fire that would distract him for a couple of minutes. It gave Steve a couple of moments to dash off further into the wood, down a narrow path and hide behind a tree, to catch his breath.

He waited.

The huntsman overcame the flames and trotted into the clearing where Steve was hidden by a thick, old tree. “I can smell you, little witch,” the huntsman sneered. “You’ll make a most delicious price for me and my men. Won’t you come out?”

Steve cursed and muttered another spell, bewitching a couple of tree branches to wrap themselves around the huntsman’s feet and drag him back a couple of yards to give Steve time to run again.

The huntsman growled. His dark hair fell into his eyes as his body was carried backwards, “I will find you, little witch!” he shouted, stabbing at the branches with his dagger.

Steve stifled a laugh and broke away from the tree, tearing into forest once more, this time only guided by green leaves and the dying sunlight.

“Think, think,” Steve gasped, trying to find a hideout that he could use until the huntsman who was back on his horse grew bored.

Steve stumbled, falling to his knees. He’d found himself near a cavern. Caves that were once part of a settlement. The wolves territory. Before the huntsmen had killed them and the remaining members were forced into hiding.

Having no choice, Steve crawled into a small cave, an opening in a rocky wall, where a tree had grown out of. Panting, he froze when the legs of the horse stopped in front of the opening in the rock. The huntsman got off the horse. Steve held his breath, shrinking in further inside the cave.

From behind him, he heard something move. Something _large_. Turning, he saw, red eyes staring back at him. Petrified, Steve tried to scramble from the cave. His heart was in his throat but before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the cavern further.

“Shh, shh,” a voice said, close in Steve’s ear. “I’m not goin’ to hurt you.” The creature pulled him further into the cave, until they were shrouded in darkness.

“Let me go!” Steve whisper-shouted. His chest was screaming. “Who are you?” he asked, frightened. His body was shaking. What if this person was just another huntsman, here to lure him in and then kill him or worse?

Steve conjured a golden ball of light. He pushed the creature’s hands off him and backed himself up against a rocky wall, watching as the cove lit up. It had blankets and other supplies and through a tunnel, he could hear voices. This was where the wolves had hidden. In plain sight, but underground. Through the tunnel, Steve could see candlelight and smell food cooking. Laughter wafted upwards but the soundwaves Steve saw were muffled once they reached the caves opening.

A protection charm.

The wolves were protected by a witch’s magic.

And before him sat a wolf, or at least a werewolf in his human form. By the red eyes that glowed in the dark, Steve knew that this man was the leader of his pack. Though now, his eyes shone like the ocean’s waves. He had dark brown hair and tan skin, he was wearing tattered trousers and his chest was impressive. Steve blushed. He was muscular and larger than him. People told stories of how he was dangerous and a monster, but the man, did not appear so.

By the tattoo on the man’s upper arm, a star in a circle, Steve knew that while the circle was a symbol of his pack, the star was of a witch’s coven. Steve’s own. How had he not known that someone in his coven was protecting the wolves?

“You’re safe,” the man said, “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. That man, that man would. He’s a sick person. He…is an awful human being.”

Steve stared at him. “I-I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to trespass,” he stammered, looking away from the man’s intense gaze.

“You have not trespassed, for this is your land as well as our own,” the werewolf replied. “It was one of your coven that protected us. Was it not?” Steve wondered if the man was saying less than he should.

Steve nodded, then shook his head, “I don’t know. I _didn’t_ know.”

The man smiled. “My name is James Barnes. But call me Bucky. Would you like to come in? We have supper ready and I can take you back home safely.”

Steve hesitated. “All right. But if you try any funny business –

“Then you are more than welcome to do as you please. Now, come on, you must be hungry.”

Steve paused for a moment, thinking of his mother. She would be worried and so would his grandmother. “I should really get home…”

“It’s okay,” Bucky smiled, “I promise you’re safe. I’ll get you home.”

Steve pursed his lips and against his better judgement he followed the man into this home. His breath caught in his throat when he stood at the top entrance, looking down. Below him carved from rock were a set of spiral stairs and to the right there was a living room, sofas with cushions and pillows, a thick rug by a hand carved fireplace, to the left there was another living area and to the centre there was a kitchen where food was being prepared by other members of Bucky’s pack. Then through another curved doorway, Steve could just about see another set of stairs going down, probably to bedrooms for the pack to sleep in.

Looking to his left, Steve could see a river just through a carved out window, somehow, though underground, they had water, it worked, probably provided by magic. And at the moment someone was bathing. A beautiful woman, who had red hair and wide eyes and a smirk that kissed her lips as she looked at a man walking towards her.

They were both naked and Steve blushed looking away when he saw the man get into the pool with her and kiss her full on the mouth.

“Ah, sorry. You’ll have to excuse us. We’re quite free with nakedness,” Bucky chuckled, “especially those two. That’s Natasha, my right hand and Clint, her husband.”

Steve nodded, still blushing and followed Bucky down the steps. The moment the members of his pack saw Bucky, three bounded over to him. They looked at Steve as he hovered by the last step, unsure if he should move. But when they took a whiff of his presence, they seemed to back off.

“Steve Rogers,” the first man said. He was tall and had a wide smile on his face. “My name’s Sam. It’s about time we learnt who made all this possible.”

Steve gaped, “what? I didn’t do this. I don’t even know –

“Come,” Bucky said, his eyes were twinkling, “there’s much we need to discuss.”

*

Steve sat on the sofa, beside Bucky who was dishing out his food. “T-That’s enough,” Steve said quietly when the wolf piled a little too much food onto his plate.

Bucky looked at him and shook his head, “you need to eat more.” And proceeded to add two extra spoonful’s before passing the plate to Steve.

Steve blushed and took the plate. Natasha, Clint, Sam and the other two men who had greeted Bucky, Tony and Thor were also eating. There were a couple of other pack members dotted around but they were busy doing their own thing. They had introduced themselves once Steve had sat down but hadn’t wanted to overcrowd him.

Wanda was a kindly woman who had an essence of magic about her – Steve could smell it on her. Perhaps someone in her family was a witch. Pepper was a wise lady who seemed to have to put her mate in check, Tony. Maria and Daisy were another two women who Steve had seen once or twice in town in their human form.

“Thank you,” Steve said, before digging in. It was rice and some curries with salad. He didn’t know how they got their food but regardless it was wonderful. Through the entrance, in walked a man with a younger male walking beside him. They talked avidly. The younger couldn’t have been older than eighteen and he seemed to look up to the other male a great deal.

“There’s food,” Bucky said, waving to the two men. “That’s T’Challa and Peter. Peter’s our newest pack member. Still a little one.”

Steve nodded and watched as they walked over to the kitchen. He paused eating and said, “what did your friend mean when he said I made this possible?”

Bucky smiled, almost wistfully. “Once, we roamed free in the woods. It was our home. It still is in a way. Except we’re underground. The rocky cavern that you saw before you hid, only shows itself to those either in need or those who are allowed into our homes. This place was...well. Perhaps a story would explain it better.

Once there was a little boy who ventured too far into the woods at night. He stumbled across our pack and seemed the bond quite well with a young wolf. But when the huntsmen caught wind they thought we had tried to harm the little boy. The little boy and his mother and grandmother helped us escape underground. They provided us with a home and safety.

But the little boy’s memories of such a place had to be wiped in case someone questioned him. However, as a reminder of our saviour we added a little star to our pack’s symbol. We all have one. But mine is on my shoulder. It’s where you touched me first. I was injured and you healed me.”

Steve nearly dropped the plate. What? Was that true? How could it be…?

“Why do you think the woods protect you so?” Bucky asked, smiling gently. He took Steve’s hand softly, asking before if he could and when Steve nodded, he placed the blond’s hand on his shoulder, over their pack’s symbol and the world fell from Steve’s sight.

In flashes, Steve could see himself running, giggling into the woods. Playing with a small wolf that could turn into a boy. Bucky but much younger, maybe a year old than him. He remembered the huntsmen and their fire. He remembered his mother ushering the wolves into the cavern and helping them prepare. He remembered casting a spell that he hadn’t known he could.

He remembered Bucky kissing him on the side of his neck. And when he opened his eyes, he looked down to find a small mark there, it didn’t hurt. It never did. For years Steve had thought it was a birthmark, shaped like a feather but now he saw, it was Bucky’s promise.

To always look after him. Even when he didn’t know him.

Steve looked up at the male and smiled, raising a shaking hand to Bucky’s cheek, “ _lupus meum_ ” which meant _my wolf,_ in Latin as most spells Steve used, were spoken _._ He remembered it all, as if they were bonded. Perhaps, they were.

“My sunshine,” Bucky grinned, turning his face to kiss Steve’s palm.

Steve could feel it then, a tether that tied them together. He knew then as he knew his own name that they were meant to be. That his mother had asked Bucky and his pack moons ago if anything was to happen to her, that they would look after him. That they would ensure Bucky’s parents would care for Steve as their own, in case the Coven fell apart due to the huntsmen hunting them down.

It hadn’t happened of course because the Coven were still strong and Steve had his mother. But the promise was still there. Like it always had been.

Steve edged closer to Bucky until his face was inches from the brunette’s. He even smelt the same. His old friend. And then they were kissing and Steve’s heart felt like it was soaring.

He’d found him. His missing piece.

One he hadn’t even known he was missing.

“Welcome back, my love,” Bucky whispered into his mouth as Steve gasped when he felt heat coiling throughout his body. “Oh, how I’ve missed you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
